


Helpful Venom

by Symbiote_Trash132



Series: Symbrock Scribbles [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbiote_Trash132/pseuds/Symbiote_Trash132
Summary: Venom decides he wants to help Eddie work.





	Helpful Venom

**Author's Note:**

> I am experimenting with new writing styles, so apologies if this doesn't flow well!

Eddie had finally been able to get back into investigative reporting again. He had started his own online blog and would make his first article about the life foundation and what had happened there. Surely this would get people interested in what he had to say right?  
Probably.  
As Eddie thought up how to start his next article, Venom materialised.  
**We want to help Eddie**  
"Help? Help me write articles?"  
Venoms materialised head nodded, smiling.  
"I'm not sure if that'll be a good idea, what were you thinking of helping with?"  
**Anything**

  
Eddie thought for a moment. What could Venom help with? Venom had good senses and could tell when something was amiss very well, but he already helped him with that.  
  
Perhaps... Typing? He only has 10 fingers and venom had... Well... He could have as  many as he needed.  
  
"Do you think you would be any good at typing? Like I do on the keyboard?"  
Venom though for a moment before materialising many tendrils to form 'fingers' and they rested tentatively on the keyboard, lightly pressing a few keys in the keyboard and seeing the letters appear on the screen. Venom slowly began to type out words, while rummaging through Eddie's memories for the spellings of each word.  
  
Eddie couldn’t help but smile, the look of Venoms head with some.. ''Hands” trying to figure out how to type properly. Soon, Venom was rummaging through more memories, seeing Eddies typing technique.

Venom quickly began to write faster and faster, soon already matching Eddies typing speed. Eddie, to say the least, was impressed.

**This is easy Eddie.**

“Hey, you have more… well… ‘fingers’ than me!”

**That is true Eddie.**

As venom continued to get a feel for what it was like to type, Eddie was busy thinking of what should be typed and Venom began to type that. While Eddie thought of each sentence, he was also able to, if not fully, focus on other tasks such as checking sources and watching his precious symbiote seem to have some genuine _fun_.

 

After what seemed like just 20 minutes, they had written out an article that probably would have taken Eddie at least double that time.

 

**I like ‘typing’ Eddie.**

**We like ‘writing’**

Eddie smiled and gave his symbiotes head a pet. This would be a fun way to work.

**Indeed it would Eddie**

Eddie gave his Symbiote a gentle kiss and smiled,

“Thanks alot for the help”

**My pleasure Eddie**

“Now, since we appear to be on such a roll, how about we get started on an article about,... Hm”

Eddie rummaged through hs papers hoping to find something that would give him, or Venom, some inspiration.

**What about.. An article on us?**

Eddie paused,

“Us?”

**Yes, about us Eddie.**

“That would be a good idea Venom, maybe we should” Eddie smiled as Venom nuzzled into Eddies neck, making a purring sound that always made Eddies heart melt.

Eddie gently pet his now snake-like symbiote.

 

“I love you Venom”

 

**We love us too.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Symbrock Squad! Come join us (Limited to 10 uses / scribble)  
> https://discord.gg/Yn72fQE


End file.
